gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero
I do not think that Zero being in Design Your Own Mission should be mentioned, as most if not all of the other characters appear in Design Your Own Mission, and most of them are not mentioned. I want to remove this. Anyone disagree? GTAExpert1000 04:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, I agree with you. DYOM is a mod and isn't a part of the game, so it doesn't have anything to do with the actual characters. —Message posted by Moozipan Cheese(Moozipan Cheese's talk page) 10:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Zero doesn't die It doesn't take a genius to realize Zero survives being punched by CJ. He inclusively falls to the ground while speaking, and like mentioned in the page, his missions (Which feature him on the cutscenes) are still playable after this one - So why do people insist on saying his status is "Unknown"? (Henriquedematos (talk) 18:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC)) :Agreed. There's no reason to infer he's dead. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 17:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::And still, everytime I edit this page, someone re-edits it the way it was before. Can some mod fix this, please? (Henriquedematos (talk) 19:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC)) :::Hmmm, well, it's probably best to bring this to one of the mods' attention via their talk page. I don't know any of the mods here, so I'm sorry I can't be of much help. You could also try messaging Mikey Klebbitz, as he's the one who keeps reverting the edits but not bothering to write an edit summary as to why (I fucking hate it when people leave the edit summary blank). – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 12:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Re-edited the page for the last time. If this doesn't fix it I will speak to Mikey, thanks for the tip pal! (Henriquedematos (talk) 12:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC)) :::::No problem! Let me know if it's reverted again and you leave him a message. I'll back you up. Oh, and if you do leave him a message, it's probably best to link him back here to discuss it, so we can keep the discussion on one talk page. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 13:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Moozipan, Henrique, Mikey Klebbitz here. :::::Just so you know, I haven't rolled back any of Henrique's edits, in the past 2-3 days. I've realized that it is best to leave alive there, since it was highly unlikely Zero had died because of a punch, and his side mission is still playable. The last time I reverted your edits, Henrique, was when you added "gta.wikia.com" to the date of birth, 4 days ago. :::::And Moozipan, just so you know, when reverting edits with the rollback function, you can't add a summary. I also fucking hate it when people don't know what they're talking about. :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::When I was given Rollback Rights on another wiki, the admin there advised me to only ever use it against vandalism, and to otherwise use the edit summary to explain potentially confusing edits. I understand it's not a rule, and I was making more of a sweeping statement than anything, but it can be... frustrating... when you feel you've made a legitimate contribution to a wiki, only to have it reverted with no explanation. Nevertheless, I apologize if you feel I was directing that completely at you. Sorry about that. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 16:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry about it, you've been forgiven. I do know that when someone reverts edits you've done to contribute, it doesn't feel any good, but sometimes, you just have to put yourself in that person's place, check out what could possibly be wrong... ::::::In future, if I think reverting would be the right thing to do, I'll undo it instead, as you can write a summary, while undoing edits. ::::::Nevertheless, thanks for contributing to this page. ::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) age/born zero was born in 1966 if the game takes place in 1992, as he states he is 26. do we have anything else to go by? Matthewmayhem (talk) 19:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : Could you show any trustable source for that? AndreEagle17 19:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::On either Lonely Hearts or during one of his missions (or both) he states he is 28, which would give a YOB of 1964 instead. Sam Talk 22:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC)